tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 10
The tenth season of the television series was first broadcast in 2006. The twenty-eight episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes # Follow that Flour - Thomas looks for a truck of flour. # A Smooth Ride - Sir Handel returns from the quarry, but is afraid he will be sent back when he starts bumping. # Thomas and the Jet Plane - Thomas meets a jet plane named Jeremy. # Percy and the Funfair/Percy and the Carnival - Percy wants to be part of a funfair. # The Green Controller - Lady Hatt appoints Percy to give the engines orders as the Fat Controller has lost his voice, but Percy only causes confusion. # Duncan Drops a Clanger - Duncan transports a church bell, but due to his carelessness, loses it for a bit. # Thomas' Tricky Tree - Thomas cannot find the Christmas tree. # Toby's Afternoon Off - Toby wants to visit the farm after finishing his jobs, but is given more work to do. # It's Good to be Gordon - Gordon takes Henry's coal to make him go faster, leaving Henry to break down. # Seeing the Sights - Thomas races from place to place and leaves passengers behind at each stop. # Fearless Freddie - Freddie realises he is aging after resorting to cheating in a race with Skarloey and Rheneas. # Toby's New Shed - Toby is upset when the birds roosting in his shed are made homeless when his shed is renovated. Thomas puts things right. # Edward Strikes Out - Edward teases a new crane called Rocky, but eats his words after Rocky helps Gordon after an accident. # Topped Off Thomas - While racing Spencer, Thomas blows the Fat Controller's top hat away and is told to find it again. # Which Way Now? - Rusty rushes workmen so he can take the Fat Controller around the Skarloey Railway. # Thomas and the Shooting Star - Thomas gets lost whilst searching for a shooting star. # Big Strong Henry - Henry tries to prove he is the strongest engine on the railway. # Sticky Toffee Thomas/Sticky Taffy Thomas - Thomas wants a wear a costume for the costume party. # Wharf and Peace - Skarloey is startled at the wharf and is too scared to return. # Thomas' Frosty Friend - A snowman-shaped balloon attaches itself to Thomas' bunker. # Emily and the Special Coaches/Emily and the Special Cars - Gordon is getting new coaches for setting a speed record, but Diesel thinks he is special too and out of spite steals them. # Thomas and the Colours - Thomas tries to convince James to give him the job of pulling the Sodor football team. # Thomas and the Birthday Mail - Thomas is annoyed when a new tank engine, Rosie, harasses and follows him. # Duncan's Bluff - Duncan cheats in a race with James. # Missing Trucks/Missing Cars - Rheneas' good deed of helping Skarloey causes trouble. # Thomas and the Treasure - Thomas goes looking for treasure, following clues told by Salty. # James the Second Best - James is upset when Edward is chosen to appear on a railway poster. # Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out - Thomas takes Skarloey to the Works, but delays to show him the sights, and disaster strikes. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Harvey * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * George (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Duck (music video cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (music video cameo) * Arthur (music video cameo) * Diesel 10 (music video cameo) * Terence (music video cameo) * Elizabeth (music video cameo) * Tiger Moth (music video cameo) * Neville (learning segment) * Dennis (learning segment) Characters introduced * Rosie * Freddie * Rocky * Jeremy * Alice Trivia * This is the only season, so far, to have twenty-eight episodes. * This was the last season to be filmed in standard definition. * Thomas was the main character in almost half of the episodes, 13 out of 28 to be exact, making this the second most "Thomas-themed" season, right after the thirteenth season. * In the first airing of this season on the international channel, "JimJam TV", only 26 episodes were aired. * Most of the current broadcasts on Nick Jr. have episodes or interactive segments either out of sync or with crossed over audio. Category:Television Series